Sherlock's Bet
by SherlockxWaston1267
Summary: John bets Sherlock that he can't go one week without correcting anyone or anything. M for later chapters
1. Bet

Its was not unlike any day that Waston could remember, it had been snowing fairly hard. The news castor had warned everyone to stay off the streets so not to endanger themselves or others. Sherlock of course corrected the telly by staying that in fact the snow storm would most likely not clear up until the day after tomorrow. Waston had laughed at this, by now he was used to the way Sherlock corrected everything even his self at times.

"What's so bloody funny John?" Ask Sherlock wanting a peek into the mind of the doctor.

"Well, You of course!" Said Waston laughing once again.

"Me! how am I bloody funny to you?" Asked Sherlock a little put off.

"Hmm well the fact that you never stop correcting everything you see that is wrong for one." Said Waston

"Well if everything was right to begin with I won't have to correct it." Said Sherlock

"I bet you can't go one day… No one week without correcting anyone or anything you see or hear wrong!" Said Waston

"I can too go a week without correcting anything I see or hear wrong I'll prove you wrong. Wait what do I get out of it if I can last the week?" Asked Sherlock

"Hmmm You can make me do anything you want for a week, but if you lose I can make you do want ever I want. DEAL" Said Waston sticking out his hand

"DEAL!" Said Sherlock grabbing Waston's hand and shaking it

A few minutes later Mrs. Hudson walked in with the mail that the boys forgot to get off her table this morning. As she walks in she noticed that the two sort of look as if something secret is going on.

"Is that anything that I need to know boys?" Said Mrs. Hudson

"Well I just bet Sherlock here that he can't go a week without correcting someone." Said Waston with a smirk on his face.

"Oh don't look so smug John." Said Sherlock

"Well that sounds like fun to me, tell me how it goes John.'' Said Mrs. Hudson

"I will, Have a great day and thank you for bringing our mail up to us." Said Waston

"Your welcome see you later boys." Said Mrs. Hudson leaving the two


	2. Telly

A few hours later passed and John was a little concerned that he had yet heard a word muttered from Sherlock's lips. Though then it hit him Sherlock was not saying anything knowing that he may say the wrong thing and correct someone and lose the bet.

"Worried Homles?" Said Waston smirking

"What? Why would I be worried it a simple and dumb bet I will win." Said Sherlock

"Sure you will." Said Waston

John walked into the kitchen walking to the fridge slowly putting his hand on the handle knowing something weird may lay behind the door. Remembering the time that he had opened the door only to find a severed head, or the time Mrs. Hudson had found fingers in a baggy. John had finally opened the door to find nothing starring back at him which was very surprising.

"What no head, Fingers no nothing. Hmm I'm surprised Sherlock most of the time I open this fridge something dead is in it." Said Waston

Sherlock opened his mouth to correct John by saying indeed there was something dead in the fridge though it was in the freezer, but he shut it as soon as he opened it.

"What was that Sherlock?" Said Waston Smirking once again

"I was going to say that if you make funny faces like that you could get stuck." Said Sherlock

"Wha… I was not making a face!" Said Waston

Sherlock just smirked and picked up his violin and started to play london's bridge is falling down.

As Sherlock played John decide that he was not hungry and walked back into the living room towards his laptop to blog.

"What are you blogging about now?" Said Sherlock with an annoyance

"If you must know its about our little bet" Said Waston

"Alright then why not put that I have already won" Said Sherlock

"And why would I do that the week isn't even up yet?" Ask Waston

"….. I…. never mind that." Said Sherlock very quickly.

"Thats what I thought, I think this is going to be a fun bet after all" Said Waston still typing

As the day went by the snow didn't get much better just like Sherlock said, in fact it started to snow even harder. There would be no cases to solve anything soon nor would they be leaving their flat. John had finished his blog about two hours ago and now he was becoming bored. Sherlock on the other hand was reading one of those mystery novels and was almost coming to find out who had murdered Mr. Humpfree.

"Hmmm…. I believe it was his mistress." Said sherlock

"You know Sherlock I've not read that one yet and you just ruined the end for me." Said Waston

"Well I'm sorry John I forgot you were there, didn't you go to your room to nap?" Said Sherlock.

"Yes but that was a half hour ago, bloody hell there is absolutely nothing to do." Said Waston

"Well why don't we turn on the Telly I mean I already know who killed the man in the book." Said sherlock

"I don't see why not." Said Waston as he turned on the Telly

After it seems like ages of watching an a american show called family guy Sherlock was becoming very annoyed. He just couldn't understand why the americans found this funny. He thought that is was quite weird that the baby could talk and to top that it had a brit way of speaking. The dog also could speak and seemed to be a bit of Stoner as the americans would say. The that most annoyed him was that he fat man could get any sort of vehicle and no one seemed to wonder where he got it.

"Oh Can we PLEASE just change the channel already!" yell Sherlock at his last nerve

"Sure but I kind of liked the show my favorite was the baby." Said Waston

"Oh Bloody hell why would you like this american crap show?" Said Sherlock

"I don't know just thought it was funny I guess." Said waston

Channing the channel to something that he thought sherlock may like, He spotted a show called C.S.I. Miami. He saw as soon as the show came on the look on Sherlock's face was as though they were at one of their cases once more. He knew soon sherlock would have the murder's name and look down.

( Just to let you guys know I am an american I didn't mean to make anyone upset over my family guy add in I love the show my self.


	3. Kiss

Sherlock slowly become bored of these american mystery shows. John noticed that Sherlock was looking anywhere but the screen now. Sherlock decide that the telly was dumb and was a waste of time. Sherlock got up and took the remote away from John and turned the telly off.

"Hey what is wrong with you?" Said Waston

"Too much Telly will rot what's left of your brain John." Said Sherlock

"Fine, Whatever I think i'll see if Mrs. Hudson needs anything." Said Waston

"Fine." Said Sherlock

John went down to the first floor of the flat to talk to Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock decided to get on the his laptop in his chair to see if there's anything cases that he could solve on line while the snow is still coming down fairly hard. John saw Mrs. Hudson at the kitchen table drinking her afternoon tea while reading a love novel.

"How are you doing Mrs. Hudson?" Said Waston

"Oh, I didn't hear you coming. I'm good just reading my newest novel." Said Mrs. Hudson

"Well I just came down for a bit, I needed to get away from Sherlock." Said Waston

"Oh well I thought you boys were getting along so well today." Said Mrs. Hudson

"Yes, er we were but he's getting bored so he is getting a bit out of hand now." Said Waston

"Oh I see thats Sherlock for you, Why don't you take a sit dear?" Said Mrs. Hudson

"Thanks I think I will." Said Waston

Up stairs Sherlock was becoming must more bored now that John had went down stairs to Mrs. Hudson. He didn't understand why he had just up and left to go down stairs what did Sherlock do wrong? Why was he feeling so alone now that John wasn't in the room he not even that far away.

He just couldn't understand what these feeling his stomach was doing flips and shit. Sherlock sat down at his desk and opened up Johns laptop, He decided to look up how he was feeling right now.

"Hmmmm that doesn't seem to be right, I can't have those sort of feelings for John he's my friend and co-worker." Said Sherlock

John finally got up and went back up stairs, as he got to the top on the stairs and had saw that Sherlock was on his laptop again. John was starting to get mad he has told Sherlock like five-hundred times. John walked up to Sherlock and ripped the laptop away from Sherlock. John turned around and looked at what Sherlock had just looked up.

"Sherlock who do you have these feelings for?" Said Waston

"No.. no one." Said Sherlock acting s bit out of his character

"Are you sure Sherlock?" Said Waston

"It wasn't for me it was… Me." Said Sherlock

"Who is it that you have these feelings for?" Ask Waston

Sherlock looked away with a look of a lost puppy.

"Oh god you are a Virgin." Said Waston

"JOHN WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU SAID THAT!" Yell Sherlock

"I'm sorry Sherlock I just didn't believe them, forgive me I didn't mean to hurt you." Said Waston

"Its YOU ok… Your the one I have feelings for" Said Sherlock

"Oh… Sherlock." Said Waston with a smirk that slowly creeped upon his face

"Why are you smirking?" Said

John walked up to Sherlock still smirking, John started to wraps his arms around Sherlocks waist and kissed him. At first Sherlock was shocked then he started to kiss back not sure if this is a dream or really going on. Sherlock felt a tingle go down his spine, He felt his member harden from such a slight tingle. John felt Sherlocks member harden during their kiss which made John feel great. John stuck his hand onto Sherlock pants John slowly unzipped it. Sherlock moaned into the kiss feeling his harden member get some pressure released. John pulled out sherlocks member from the front hole in the boxers.

"Sherlock do you trust me?" Said Waston

"Yes I trust you John." Said Sherlock Blushing madly with need

"Good!" Said Waston

John took Sherlocks member in his hand and started to run his hand down from the tip to the base. Running his hand back up he felt Sherlock cum precum John used this a lube and picked up his speed. John loved hearing Sherlocks Moans, about ten minutes of this and Sherlock was spasming as he came.

"Are you feeling better my dear Sherlock?" Said Waston

"Yes… John I am" Said Sherlock

"Well I'm glad i'll be back with a rag to clean you up." Said Waston

"What about you?" Ask Sherlock

"I took care of myself while I took care of you my sweet." Said John walking to the bathroom

John walked to the bathroom and came back with a wet warm rag and to clean the two of them up.

After their clean up john took Sherlock to bed and laid next to him and watched Sherlock fall asleep.

John slowly fell asleep himself, John had never been so at peace while sleeping as he did that night.


	4. Love in the shower

The next morning the snow fall had became slower then the night before. It was like a mild blizzard out there. John of course was the first to wake after his and Sherlock's play-date if you will. John took his morning shower then went to the kitchen to make breakfast for the two of them. Knowing that Sherlock for really be hungry after last night event.

John decided he was going to make Drop scones, he saw the recipe on the site allrecipes . .

Which is kind of like a pancake with fresh berries on top and whip cream. The recipe site said that it would take thirty minutes to make it, so while it was cooking he put a tea pot on. John knew that Sherlock was going to love this break fast. After breakfast was finished John poured a cup of tea for

Sherlock. Putting everything on a tray John decided that it would be sweet to bring Sherlcok breakfast in bed.

John walked into Sherlocks room to find him curled up in his blanket. John set down the the tray on the end table. He then walked over to Sherlock and patted him on the head. Sherlock let out a moan before rolling over and opening his left eye.

"Uh.. John what do you want?" Ask Sherlock still very sleepy

"I made you breakfast I think you'll like it." Said John

"Hmm… What is it Johnny?" Ask Sherlock

"Johnny?" Asked Waston

"What I thought it'd be cute!" Said Sherlock

"Well it is just didn't think you'd say something like that." Said Waston

"Don't expected to be called it outside the flat." Said Sherlock

"Fine with me, By the way Sherlock you know the bet is still on." Said Waston handing Sherlock breakfast.

"Thanks John and what do you mean the Bet is STILL on?" Asked Sherlock

"Well last night doesn't count as part of the bet. That was out of passion between our feelings for each other." Said Waston

"OK, By the way John this breakfast is amazing." Said Sherlock

"Thank you i'm going to shower you should too after i'm done." Said Waston

John walked to the bathroom that they share, John first took off his shirt slowly unbuttoning it. John then slid his pants down to the floor and stepping out of them. John took a look in the mirror for about four minutes before ridding himself of his boxers and steeping into the shower. John let the hot water run down his body thinking about what had happened last night. John also began to think of what he could make Sherlock do if his lost the bet. He would make him wear a maid outfit and make him pleasure John in any way John asked.

John being listed in thought didn't see Sherlock hop into the shower with him, until he left arms wrap around his shoulder. John Turned around and kissed Sherlock, John decide that they could have a little fun in the shower knowing no one would bother them due to the snow. John ran his hand down Sherlock's side causing a deep groan from him.

"Mmm John does this mean we're going have a little fun in the shower?" Asked Sherlock

"I don't know you tell me?" Said Waston

" Believe we are." Said Sherlock

"Then we are." Said Waston

John leaned in for a kissed Sherlock pulled him in and kissed him passionately. John licked Sherlock's bottom lip to ask entrance into his mouth. Sherlock opened even though he's not sure what John wants, that is until John sticks his tongue. The two have a tongue battle John ends up winning. Sherlock feels a tingle go down his spine just like yesterday but more intense. Sherlock pulls john even closer.

"Someone really wants me in them." Said Waston

"But will it fit in me John?" Asked Sherlock

"After some preparing in will fit trust me."Said John

"I trust you." Said Sherlock with a little fear in his eyes

"You'll be fine and you'll feel great babe." Said Waston

"Ok." Said Sherlock

John turned Sherlock around and grabbed some water based lube from the side of the shower and lubed up his fingers, Getting them really wet for what he was about to do. John speared Sherlock's cheeks and slide one finger in, John heard Sherlock groan.

"Are you ok babe?" Asked Waston

"Uh… I'm fine its different." Said Sherlock

"Ok well i'm putting the next one in." Said John sticking his second finger in

"Ah.. that hurts a bit John." Said Sherlock

"Shh Sweetie it will get better trust me." Said Waston

"Ok I trust you." Moaned Sherlock

"i'll hold for a second to let you get a handle on things." Said Waston

"thank you John." Said Sherlock

John let him settle before putting in the last finger and began to scissor and thrust in and out of him. Being a doctor John knew exactly where to put his fingers to hit the special spot. This made Sherlock mew like a kitten. John smirked at him.

"AHHHH! John" Yelled Sherlock

"You want the real thing Sherlock" Asked Waston

"OH GOD YES!" Yelled Sherlock

"Well here you go babe." Said John in a sex voice

John pulled his fingers out getting sad groan from Sherlock. He then positioned the tip of his member at Sherlock's entrance. John thrusted in slowly as to not him Sherlock, but it still gained a pained moan from him. John had never felt anything so tight in all his life, it was amazing he would cum right now if it wasn't for the fact that it was Sherlock's first time.

"Are you feeling ok Sweetie?" Asked Waston

"I'm good i want you to move now." Said Sherlock

"Are you sure?" Asked John

"yes please move." Said Sherlock

John Started to thrust a bit then Sherlock shouted for him to speed up that is just what John did. John Trusted right into the special spot causing Sherlock to shout for him to go harder. John went harder. Then after about 15 minutes of his Sherlock came with a huge orgasm.

"Ahh… Mmm that was great, why didn't I do that before?" Asked Sherlock

"Well because you didn't have me." Said Waston

"Think we should clean up and make lunch." Said Sherlock

"Yes, Yes we should" Said Waston

Sherlock and John cleaned up and went to the kitchen to find Mrs. Hudson sitting on their couch with a red face.

(Sorry for the way it's setup I have a mac so I type this on textEdit because I don't have word yet so please bare with me)


	5. Morning after

(sorry it took so long to update, I've been very busy.)

Mrs. Hudson looked up at the boys with a deep red blush covering her whole face. Sherlock knew why she was red, she must of heard with him and Waston had just done in the shower. Realizing this he turned to Waston to tell him.

"John I kno…" Sherlock was cut off by Waston

"I know Sherlock." Said Waston turning just as red as Mrs. Husdon

Mrs. Hudson still staring at the boys with a red face, Sherlock walked over to the couch where Mrs. Hudson sat. As he sat down he turned towards her with a smile as if nothing had happen. John looked at him with curiosity. Mrs. Hudson opened her mouth as if to say something but nothing came out.

"Yes Mrs. Hudson?" Ask Sherlock

"Uh! Nothing it's nothing" Said Mrs. Hudson

John finally walked over towards them still very red, John Sat down in the chair near the right side of the couch. He has no idea what to do or say to Mrs. Hudson, Normally he would be fine and by now having a nice chat over tea with her but today was very different. John quickly stood up and went into the kitchen of the flat to make some tea maybe that would relax everyone.

Sherlock turned his attention towards John, Sherlock decided to get up and help John make the tea. John was surprised that Sherlock was helping him.

"Mrs Hudson would you care for a cup of tea?" Asked Waston

"Uh What?, Yes John Dear I would love a cup of tea." Said Mrs. Hudson calming down

John walked over to her handing her a cup then turning back towards the kitchen to get the milk and sugar then returned to Mrs. Hudson to offer her it for her tea. Mrs. Hudson took it with a smile thanking him then adding it to her tea. Sherlock sat down on the couch with a cup for him self added a little of milk and drinks it. Finally Mrs. Hudson said something to the boys.

"So I take it you two are very happy together." Said Mrs. Hudson

"Um Yes, yes we are." Said Waston

"Well when did you need up together?" Asked Mrs. Hudson

"Well yesterday I supposed right Sherlock?" Asked Waston

"Yes John." Said Sherlock

"Is the Bet still on Boys?" Asked Mrs. Hudson

"Yes it is Mrs. Hudson, Oh by the way is there something you needed?" Asked Waston

"Well I was bored and just wanted someone to talk to and I thought you boys were up, And I guess I was right." Said Mrs. Hudson

John instantly turned red as a tomato, at that moment John wished his was invisible. Sherlock saw the look on his face and smirked very amused by how red he was.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short trying to get back into the swing of things I've been very busy with family related things. Again i'm very sorry


End file.
